


Tender We Fall

by avanessa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Reunion, Fluff, Insecure Louis, It's Nick, Louis brings Harry home, Louis has a boyfriend but he's married, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut, Winter Time, airport shenanigans, only for a sec bc thats nasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avanessa/pseuds/avanessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes them merely a couple hours to fall in love but longer to acknowledge it. </p><p>Louis and Harry meet under the unfortunate event of flights and buses being canceled, leaving them stranded at the airport. They're attached the second they speak to each other and decide to make the best out of the wait. With Louis' not so great of an idea (or possibly the best idea he's ever had) comes into action involving his family and his house, Harry starts to think he doesn't ever want to leave his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender We Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Not so loosely based on the new movie Love The Coopers. I was supposed to watch Paranormal Activity but shit happens so I went to see LTC. Should've been paying attention to the movie but when there's a love story so larry-fic worthy it's too hard to think of anything else.
> 
> Title from "Basic Instinct" by The Acid (listen to it, it's great)
> 
> I will try my hardest to actually finish this one...
> 
> Here's a short chapter, shouldn't even be considered a chapter because it's that small but I just wanted to get this out there.

_All buses canceled until further notice_

"Great." Louis groans and slumps further into his chair. He stares out the window where the snow falls agressively fast. 

"Damn snow storm." Louis curses while he has a stare down with the snow as if he can magically make it go away. It'll take at few hours at the least to wait for it to calm down and get the roads cleared.  

At least his inevitable death has been stalled. By his death he means his family reunion that is happening later tonight. He has to face his family who will ask about his career and if there is anyone special in his life and of course every years it's a, "I'm exploring my options," and, "no I'm still single." 

Everyone in his family are either going somewhere or are already there. But Louis has been just floating around not knowing what to do with his life. He's not good at many things. 

He's always wanted to study drama, perhaps get acting jobs or at least teach a class at a school. 

When he told his parents that..they laughed and said that acting was a hobby, not a career. Then when he brought up a teaching, they laughed even harder.

His parents are very successful lawyers but Louis thinks at times that his new baby brother and sister have a higher IQ than them. For example, who plans a reunion is the middle of storm. 

Okay there is actually a good reason; it's his grandma's birthday and she wanted everyone there because it might just be her last party but then again, she says that every year. 

Just then Louis spots a bar, blurred past the snow falling across the street. _Yes!_

He bundles up real tight and hides his face in the neck of his coat. He takes a deep breath and opens the door and runs across the street. 

He opens the door and is hit with warm air. He sighs happily and looks for an open chair. He is in desperate need for a drink to get him through the wait.

He finds once open chair between two guys. Simultaneously, he walks and takes off his coat and beanie.

He takes a seat on the comfy stool and waves to get the bartender's attention. He orders a vodka soda and starts to chug it the second he has it in his hands.

”Nice sack.” Louis hears a voice say next to him. Louis almost chokes on his drink and coughs it through. He eyes the man next to him.

”What the he- Excuse me?” Louis wears a shocked face. He knows he wears tight jeans but his junk doesn't show through.. Does it? He looks down at his lap, not too much..

”Who do you think you are? That is not the first thing you say to a person.” Louis continues and starts to think of ways to insult the pervert next to him. He has insanely long hair but it's too beautiful too insult to be honest.  

The man just wears a small smile and stares as Louis blabbered on.

He just stares for a few seconds and Louis examines his face and pushes his body back, away from him a little and narrows his eyes.

“I meant your bag.” He wears a smile and he can tell he's trying not to laugh.

And _oh_..

“The bag.. Well of course. That's what I thought you meant.” Louis sits up straighter and buries his reddening face into his glass. 

The guy laughs and reverts his eyes away from Louis, “Didn't know a compliment was a rude way to talk to a person.” Obviously not believing Louis.

“Oh shut it.” Louis gives up and gives him a small smile.

“It's a great brand. Also expensive, deserved some recognition.” The stranger explains.

Louis turns his head and takes a good look at him. He's pretty good-looking. He's actually always had a thing for guys with long hair, man buns were high on his list. He looks tall, god he hopes he doesn't look like a toddler next to him. 

His eyes are also a nice shade of green, it reminds him of the weed he smoked last night. Probably not a good reference but at least he doesn't write poetry. 

“Thank you for caring about my bag's appearance. He greatly appreciates it.” 

The man lightly snorts as a reply. 

“Did you get snowed in too? Or are you here to compliment the sacks of many men.” Louis smirks at him. 

He lets out a breathy laugh and turns to face at Louis and amazing-he has _dimples_. 

“Yeah, my flight is delayed until early, early morning.”

“Oo, that sucks.” Louis gives him an apologetic smile. 

“It's going to be a _long_ day.” He tells Louis while he sips on his straw. 

 Yes. Yes it is.


End file.
